Fanfic Reimagining of My Immortal the Harry Potter Fanfic by Tara
by Truedarkhunter
Summary: This is an attempt to fix and expand the well-known fanfic called "My Immortal" so that it might reflect how the author's vision could have turned out. This is the first 4 chapters, I doubt that I will work on more of it as it goes where I don't wish to go. I also have my own original pieces to work on. But feel free to help me get this into 1st person. It was difficult to do.


Fanfic Reimagining 1 My Immortal"

A Harry Potter Fanfic by Tara as reposted by TheJadedDolphin

Rated M

(I don't own the Harry Potter series, the Good Charlotte lyrics briefly mentioned within, or the characters created by Tara. This is an attempt to expand out what the original author may have been attempting to envision. Chapters 1-4 are here, but I am unlikely to do the full 40 that the author created. Honestly, she goes into territory I would rather not touch. That and I have original work of my own to do. I found it very difficult to write this in the first person as the author intended. So feel free to help me get this into the proper first person voice as, again, I'm doing these as writing exercises. Its been more of a challenge to work on this one than I expected!)

Chapter 1.

Hi, my name is Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way and I am in love with Draco Malfoy. And I don't care who knows it. It's the kind of admission that can make your life a living hell if you happen to be involved with the hidden magical community that exists in the world, and even more so if you attend the school for young witches and wizards in England called Hogwarts. And as you can guess, I do both.

Don't get me wrong it wasn't always this way. I used to be a pretty ordinary girl, I loved shopping at Hot Topic, listening to music, perfecting my Goth makeup, and hanging out with my friends. Yeah, I like to wear a lot of black makeup. Get over it. Actually some people say I look like a lot like Amy Lee, the lead singer of Evanescence except for the purple streaks in my hair. Which is good because I'm never going to change. No, I don't mean I love this look so much, I mean that I'm a vampire. I'd better like how I look because this is how it's going to be. Forever.

Yeah, I know, it's a lot to take in. Remember how I mentioned that I used to be an ordinary girl? Well, that all ended one night when I was coming back from a My Chemical Romance Concert. And no, I'm not related to Gerard Way, but I wouldn't mind if I were since he's a major hottie! What? No, he's not a vampire, at least as far as I am aware. I just got sidetracked for a moment. Anyway, I was coming back from the concert and got attacked in the parking lot. This weirdo just grabbed me and bit my neck. It wasn't like all of these stories either, it wasn't pleasant, I didn't' go into a trance or anything. He just bit me. He didn't have fangs or anything. But I will tell you this: He was really incredibly strong. I was really lucky that night because I rode with some friends. My friend Willow saw him and started screaming for help. Some people, headed to their own cars, started to take notice. Willow ran behind the guy and kicked the back of his knee. He might be strong but I don't think he was expecting that. A bunch of guys started rushing over to join in the fray. I guess that was more than the thing was expecting to deal with. He leapt straight up and came down on the car roof next to ours. Then he started running across them like a sheep rancher across the backs of sheep. He hoped the wall and was gone.

I was there bleeding from my neck. Everyone was really nice, Willow had me sit in the car, a guy grabbed some ice and someone called security. I told them I just felt a bit dizzy, but I was okay. They cleaned up my wound with peroxide, and put some ointment and gauze on it, and then they called my parents. That totally sucked. I didn't want them to ground me from concerts forever! But they were just happy I was okay. The security staff thought I should go to the hospital for stitches. I promised them that I'd have my parents look at it and if it was still bleeding, I would. We drove off and Willow dropped me off at home. My parents made a fuss, but the wound didn't look so bad after the car ride. I was exhausted so I went to bed. And I died there.

I didn't know it at the time. It wasn't like it was dramatic and obvious, but I became a vampire. I didn't grow fangs and I could walk around in sunlight, but it tended to hurt my eyes and leave me feeling run down and enervated. Guess what? Real vampires don't have fangs! I know, right? Yeah, that was something that Hollywood came up with back in the days of Bella Lugosi. Real vampires have straight, white teeth. Go look at your real vampire lore. Which kind of sucks because getting pointy teeth would have been the only real upside for me as a Goth.

Of course, I woke up feeling pretty awful and just got weaker and weaker. My parents didn't know what to do. The doctor thought I had a bad flu virus and recommended beef broth. This actually helped a little bit. But I wasn't really getting better. The only thing that saved me was my friend Willow. It seems that she had some magical talent and was secretly accepted to the hidden wizard school of Hogwarts. When they had interviewed her about strange events she mentioned me and my strange malady. I had gotten sick while with her and she was afraid she was the cause somehow. So these strange people dropped by to visit. They wore out of fashion clothes. One was a smaller, thin man in a brown trench coat with patches on the sleeves, the other wore a long robe as though a bathrobe and a graduation gown had a baby. They looked me over and gave everyone their prognosis. Turns out it wasn't Willow's doing, which made her happy, but I had been bitten by a vampire and become one which made the men with Willow very unhappy.

They discussed my condition outside my door. I wasn't supposed to hear it, but my hearing seemed pretty sharp despite being ill, or vampire, if anyone were to believe them.

"I'm telling you Thomas, she's been turned! There's no trusting a vampire. They are simply evil by nature." This sounded like the short guy.

"It's our duty to try to help her, Seamus. If she is turned, she is newly so. The school may be able to help her learn to control her powers as well as her feeding. At the very least, we cannot leave her in the hands of muggles. They won't know what to do with her. The headmaster, Dumbledore, will." This was the heavier guy in robes, I thought.

"True. All right then, let's get this done." They came back into my room and called my parents in for the news. They were skeptical, Willow looked embarrassed, I was tired. I didn't have the energy for this.

My parents didn't believe them, they did some actual, serious, honest-to-God magic and they changed their tune. Nothing like seeing a roaring fire appear in a FAKE fireplace to get your attention. Once they believed the men were serious and that Willow would be at the same school to help me, they let me go with the two strangers. I still haven't forgiven them for giving in so quickly. I know they were desperate for a solution, but they didn't know these people! Anyway, I got bundled up and taken to Hogwarts. The headmaster interviewed me and had Snape, the professor of potions, provide me with some animal blood in a bottle that never let anything go bad as long as the stopper was replaced.

These people seriously expected me to drink blood? I thought they were out of their minds but I didn't want to appear weak. I downed some of it and it didn't taste bad to me at all. Which was kind of weird in and of itself. It was salty, and kind of rich, but it didn't taste bad or hardly at all like it used to. I wasn't sure it even was blood at that point, but they seemed happy and I got set up at the school and that is where I met Draco Malfoy, the most hated student in Hogwarts, and fell in love. And this is where my story begins.

It was the first day of school and the weather was unseasonably cold. The rain from earlier in the day turned to snow and made everything slick and miserable for the students trying to unload their belongings from the train. Myself, I kind of liked it. Any day that wasn't sunny was a good day in my book. We didn't have to be in uniform on the train, so I wore a lace-lined black corset and mini skirt with pink fishnets. But I saw the weather reports so I wore my combat boots which are great for most anything, including stomping anyone who tries to mess with me. I went for more of an Asian vampire look with red eye-shadow against black eye-liner on white foundation with black lipstick. I probably should have gone with the blue and white tones of the snow vampires I had read about. Honestly, I didn't even know exactly what kind of vampire I was yet, so I was just kind of winging it.

I guarantee you ALL the boys on the train noticed me. And most of the girls did, too. They were talking about me behind my back and I could hear my name and "vampire" getting mentioned a lot. I ignored them as best I could, until I heard a voice shout, "Hey Ebony!" I looked up. The person coming down the aisle amidst a cloud of whispers was a blonde Adonis with eyes as shadowed and haunted as my heart. It was…Draco Malfoy! The boy whose father had been in service to the dark and terrible wizard Lord Voldemort who had threatened all of the wizarding world, at least so I had been told by Willow. It would have even spilled into the "muggle" or mundane world of ordinary people if he hadn't been stopped. But Voldemort was dead and Draco was alive and fiercely hated. I had lived in the regular world all during that time. I didn't see what they saw. I saw someone as lonely and feared as I was. And my heart melted. But I wanted to play it cool.

"What's up, Draco?" I asked, tossing my long tresses back and letting the full weight of my gaze rest upon him.

"Nothing," he said shyly as he realized the car had gone silent, waiting. It seemed like he wanted to say more but under the scrutiny of the entire car he hesitated. But then the train lurched to a stop, my friends called to me to grab my bags and I had to go away. The moment was lost, but I couldn't stop thinking about him.

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning in my room, in my casket. The teachers didn't think it was necessary, but I didn't know what kind of vampire I was and they hadn't had time enough to really test me so I wasn't interested in taking chances. Besides, sleeping in a coffin?! How Goth is that? I did try to make some concession to being a girl still, I mean I am seventeen after all, so the lining was hot pink while the outside was made out of black ebony. I loved it so much I made it part of my name. What? You didn't really think my _parents_ named me that did you? They aren't prescient you know. They're just muggles. But Dumbledore had suggested that I consider choosing a new name just in case things went…badly and I hurt someone. At least my family wouldn't suffer for my mistakes that way. It hurt. But life isn't sunshine and roses anymore when you are a vampire.

Oh, and yeah, I was at the feast and got to wear the sorting hat. I guess it says something special to each student. To me it said, "Your heart is filled with darkness I see, and Ravenclaw's studies are not for thee, so that means Slytherin is where you shall be!" All anyone else heard was the hat shouting out "Slytherin" loud and clear as a bell. The Slytherin table tried to cheer and clap but not everyone from that house was quite as sanguine about having a vampire in their midst as the rest. Hee, hee, I said sanguine. Anyway, the other three houses didn't even contest it or boo. They weren't sure what to make of a resident vampire, either. I guess I got off lightly in a way. But there wasn't much sense of camaraderie either. I just went over and took my seat at the table and drank from my bottle and ate a little bread. The bread doesn't really do anything for me, but as long as I don't eat too much human food, it doesn't hurt me either and it makes other people feel safer.

But that was yesterday, today was a new day. Yippie. I wasn't looking forward to the day and just didn't feel like going all out so I put my hair up into a kind of messy bun using a pair of chopsticks, shrugged out of my oversized My Chemical Romance shirt that I used for pajamas and put on a black leather dress with matching fishnets. A glance outside showed the weather was much like the day before so I threw on my all-purpose combat boots. Then I sighed and put on the bland class robe that everyone had to wear. It was basically their version of a school uniform. I pretty much hated it. Inspiration struck and I added a pentagram necklace and crammed four pairs of earrings into my pierced ears. Now I felt like I had at least some kind of individuality!

Smiling a bit, I heard a rustling from the bed next to mine. Willow woke up and pulled back the curtains on her giant personal bed. I had to give the school props on the beds. I was a little sad I didn't have the huge, sun-blocking curtains, but only a little. I was the only one with a coffin after all. Willow was a dark shadow on her bed except for the pink tips of her otherwise raven black hair. They contrasted nicely with her forest green eyes. Said eyes were crinkling up a bit as the sun hit them, but she grinned when she saw that I was already awake. We chatted and helped each other with our makeup. She decided to wear a Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini skirt, fishnets like mine but with a pair of pointy, high-heeled boots. This was probably a bad idea, given the weather but I wasn't going to tell my friend what to wear. Besides, I supposed there was a chance that if she broke her neck out there I could bite her to save her and get to have my best friend with me forever. That may seem a little callous of me, but being a vampire is a lonely thing, and Willow didn't treat me like a pariah. She put on her robe and we went down to breakfast.

While we walked, Willow struck up a conversation. "OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing. Why was I blushing? It had to be that the question caught me off-guard. Yeah, that was it.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we walked out of the Slytherin common room into the Great Hall.

"No, I so fucking don't!" I shouted. I surprised myself with my own vehemence. What was wrong with me?

"Yeah, right!" Willow exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

He looked a bit uncomfortable, but his voice was steady as he said, "Hi."

"Hi," I replied flirtingly.

I was trying to come up with something more witty when he interrupted with, "Guess what." A sly look came into his eyes that was hard to read and a slight smile played across his lips.

"What?" I asked, suddenly curious at what brought out such a smile on his normally somber face.

His words became smooth and confident as he replied, "Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade."

I stood there in utter shock for a moment then screamed, "Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I loved that band, they vied for my top favorite with My Chemical Romance. But Hogsmeade was a sort of wizard's town nearby the school. It was all wizards so I couldn't understand why a muggle band would be there. Maybe there was more to the band than I knew? I was too lost in shock to figure it out at the moment.

"Well…do you want to go with me?" he asked. I gasped.

"Of course I do!" Maybe unlife didn't have to suck all the time after all.

Chapter 3.

The night of the concert arrived and I was nervous. I needed to do something to kill the time so I got Willow to help me into a special corset I had that sported laces down the front and back, then I straightened my hair and spiked it out with some hair gel. Willow went down to dinner and I just had a swig of human blood from my special bottle. I wasn't supposed to be drinking human blood but Willow had convinced one of the Slytherin boys to "donate" some so I could taste it. And human blood, wizard or not, was definitely good. A special drink for a special occasion, I thought.

But my relish at the thought soon died. Yeah, I was celebrating alone, in my room. That was really stellar. What if Draco didn't come? What if it was all just a mean trick? I couldn't even sit on the edge of my own bed, coffins aren't meant for lounging. My mood turned sour and I started to get depressed. I looked around furtively to make certain that no one was around. Then I slid a hidden compartment on the bottom of my coffin and took out a thin razor blade. I let it dance before my eyes, watching the blade shine in the firelight in the room. Then I lowered it to the edge of my wrist and cut a small diagonal cut down my arm. I felt pain. It was better than the creeping numbness of depression. I hid the blade away and touched my tongue to the wound. My own blood was rich but tasted a little musty, kind of like freshly turned earth after a springtime rain.

I had to wait for the blood to dry so I read a book of Gothic poetry that matched my mood. Probably not the smartest thing to do when you are depressed, I know, but it isn't so easy to escape the clutches of depression once it latches onto you. Once the wound dried enough I put on some long, red fishnet gloves to hide the scar. Fidgeting, I threw on the matching pair of fishnet stockings. Hopefully, no one would notice what I had done to myself. I'm sure the school had policies against cutters.

There was a rumble outside the window and I could see a flying car pulling up to the front of the dorms. Draco had arrived after all. I pulled myself up and tried to get motivated as I slumped down the staircase. Yes, vampires can slump. They don't always glide gracefully everywhere. Gliding takes energy, and practice. I went outside and greeted my date with a depressed sounding, "Hi Draco." I saw that Draco was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt. They were supposed to be the warm up band, but I had never seen Draco in what I would call "ordinary" clothes before. And honestly, the talk around the tables was that Draco tended to hate anything that had to do with muggles. The puzzle was managing to rouse my interest a bit. That and the fact that he still looked great even in muggle clothing.

"Hi Ebony," he said back as he came around the car and took my wounded arm and escorted me to the car. I fought a wince of pain as the wound rubbed against his skin. I hoped desperately it wouldn't reopen. I didn't want him to know or get grossed out. I guess luck was with me, as I didn't see any blood seeping out as I stepped into the car. Draco shut my door for me and got into the driver's side. The car was a pretty sweet ride I had to admit. It was a black Mercedes-Benz with the license plate 666. I put on my safety belt and we took off into the night sky.

Draco played a mix of Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson as we flew. I finally asked him, "Draco, why do you even have these songs at all? Are they actually wizard bands but no one knows it?"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment then looked forward, out the window, as he answered, "No. They are definitely muggle bands. It's just that…after the war in the wizard world, my family's name became mud. We had money, but we could barely get anyone to take it. And more than once I was attacked on the street. I couldn't retaliate since everyone was expecting me to do something awful."

He glanced at me, his eyes pleading for understanding. "Things weren't anything like we expected them to be under Voldemort. We were as much prisoners as the others by the end. I just wanted to make a new start, but no one was going to let me have that. So I finally realized there was one place where no one would know who I was on sight. One place where I might get to sort myself out, and that was in the muggle world. I've hated it so long, but once I got there, I was free." Draco's words became animated, "I discovered these bands then and learned just how clever the muggles were without magic. I had always been raised to look down on them and anyone who wasn't from a pure wizard family. I was wrong. These days I'm as fascinated with muggle things as the Weasleys' dad. Not that he'll talk to me. I just figure things out on my own, like this car."

I listened to his confession, entranced. Then we chatted about the bands and less important things. He offered me cigarettes laced with some drug from the wizarding world that let us blow colored smoke rings. We were both laughing and having fun by the time we arrived.

The town was under special orders to keep a low profile around the muggles. The bands were told the town was a special reenactment spot where everyone played at being wizards and spell casters for tourists. They thought it was cute and just set up as normal. Draco showed his tickets and we got down to the mosh pit ahead of almost everyone and were right in front of the stage. We jumped up and down to the music as Good Charlotte played, Josh crooning the words "You come in cold, you're covered in blood, they're all so happy you've arrived. The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom, she sets you free into this life." The soulful tune reached even into my unsoulful heart and moved me.

I could see the sweat in his hair and see the pulse pounding in his neck. A strange yearning came over me and I wound up pointing to him as I said to Draco, "Joel is so fucking hot." I sighed as Joel's amazing voice filled the club.

Draco seemed taken aback and looked sad and hurt. His sudden change caught me by surprise and I snapped out of the strange state I had fallen into. "What's wrong," I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

I touched his shoulder and leaned closer so he would be certain to hear me, "Hey, it's okay, I don't like him better than YOU!"

"Really?" Draco said in a voice that sounded sensitive and vulnerable all at once. He reached out and put a protective arm around me.

"Really," I said. "Besides, I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hat that little bitch," I added in a disgusted voice. Her ugly, blonde face floated in my mind's eye. What did he see in her anyway? I saw that my answer wasn't exactly pleasing to my date. I backpedalled saying, "Draco, like I said, it doesn't matter. He could never hold a candle to you anyway." Draco's frown lightened and he turned back to the band and we began to dance again in the mosh pit. The night went on really well, and I had a great time, as did Draco.

After the concert, Draco managed to sneak us some beer and we stood in line for autographs from Benji and Joel. Then Draco got us both matching G.C. concert tees. We climbed back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't head back to Hogwarts. Instead he drove the car into…the Forbidden Forest!

Chapter 4.

The Forbidden Forest! This place was off-limits to all students without special dispensation. All kinds of dangerous creatures lived here from giant spiders to centaurs. "DRACO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Draco didn't answer my question, but simply stopped the flying car and got out, striding into the forest without so much as a backwards look.

I couldn't believe he just left me there, alone, in the car. No explanation, nothing! Curiosity got the better of me and I got out as well and slammed the door. I walked quickly, trying to catch up to him. The branches seemed to lean in and block out the view of the sky. I put my arms around myself, and shuddered a bit, nervously. Finally I spotted him up ahead where a pair of trees grew so close together they nearly touched. "What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Ebony?" he asked, almost surprised that I was there.

"What?" I snapped in response. He leaned in extra close then and I looked into his eyes. It seemed he was wearing red contacts, how had I missed that? His eyes bore into mine with great intensity. All the sorrow and depression, the pain, and even the evil that coiled still inside his soul was laid bare for me in them. I stopped being mad all at once. I knew those eyes, they held the same emotions that were buried in my own.

"Do you know why Good Charlotte was here? Do you know why I asked you to come to the concert with me? Why we're here now, together?" His hands reached out and gently took mine. I didn't stop him.

"No." I could feel the wind that was sighing through the trees chill my skin and sting the cut on my arm.

"It's because I want you, Ebony. I saw you on the train and felt a connection. Like I said, my family has money, so I arranged it all, just to get you here alone in this moment. Ebony, I think I'm in love with you, but do you feel anything for me? Anything at all?"

"Yes…" I said, my voice thready and quiet in the deepening darkness of the trees. And then, suddenly, Draco leaned down and kissed me passionately. I felt his warm lips against mine and felt a new hunger grow within me. He pressed me up against one of the large oak trees, its rough bark pressed into my skin, catching on my fishnets as he leaned his body into mine and we began to make out. His body grew warm with desire, and mine grew cold in the wind and the swirling chasm of hunger inside me grew intense.

Draco pulled back and lifted off my top and I clawed at his clothes, until they lay strewn about us on the ground. As his hands touched me again, I removed my bra and shimmied out of my panties. He seemed surprised at first, but did not question his good fortune as his body conformed to mine and he cleaved into me. And we made passionate love under the night sky in the rough shelter of the oak tree. I felt an orgasm building up in me and began to cry out against my will, "Oh! Oh! Oh!" Our lovemaking grew wild and our mouths wandered over each other, everywhere, and I could feel my pale body begin to warm at last.

And then, a deep shout resonated through the woods, startling us. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

It was…Dumbledore!


End file.
